


All Too Well {Glee/Flash}

by AlexzandriaTegan



Category: Glee, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Central City, Dalton Academy, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:26:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15568680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexzandriaTegan/pseuds/AlexzandriaTegan
Summary: Loss is a feeling Barry and Sebastian know all too well. They can't stand the thought of losing each other.When Barry becomes the Flash, his biggest priority is to keep his younger brother safe.But that's hard to do when you have people who are hell bent on hurting you.





	1. 1

Barry Allen weaved his way through the crowd, his best friend, Iris West, and younger brother, Sebastian Smythe, with him. They were there to watch the particle accelerator activate. This was a rare occasion for the brothers, because Sebastian's foster family lived in Paris, making it difficult for the two to see each other. It was nearly Christmas break for Sebastian, who was still in school, but managed to convince his parents to let him leave school a week early. If he still lived in America, he'd be in 8th grade.

The brothers had lost their parents when they were young. Sebastian had been three, and Barry had been ten. Barry had been lucky enough to be fostered by his best friend's dad, but they weren't allowed to foster Sebastian too, for whatever dumb reason had been given, and he was adopted by the Smythe's, a wealthy family.

Sebastian tuned out Barry and Iris, as it had become incredibly awkward, because Barry had a crush on Iris, and Sebastian knew it, but Iris was insanely oblivious, and now she was talking about how Barry talking to her about girls shouldn't be awkward. It just made it even more awkward.

He watched as Harrison Wells walked onto the stage. Everybody around him began clapping. Sebastian glanced at Barry, who seemed nothing but excited.

"Thank you. My name is Harrison Wells." Dr. Wells said. "Tonight, the future begins. The works my team and I will do here will change our understanding of physics. We'll bring about advancements in power, advancements in medicine, and trust me, that future will be here faster than you think."

The crowd began clapping again, and over it, Sebastian could hear Iris say, "Hey, my laptop! It's got my dissertation!"

He followed Barry and Iris as they chased the man who had taken Iris's laptop. He got separated from them as they ran through the people. Being shorted made it harder to get around people, apparently. By the time he found the two, another cop that Barry worked with had gotten the laptop back. Barry had received a bloody nose, and was attempting to stop the blood flow, but was a futile attempt in that moment.

***

Thunder crackled outside as Sebastian sat in the CCPD with Iris. Barry had disappeared for whatever reason he had given that Sebastian didn't listen to. Sebastian watched water trickle down the windows and his eyes were drawn to the occasional lightning strike.

Minutes later, the lights went out. Sebastian turned to see only silhouettes of the people in the room, a few taking out phones or flashlights. His attention turned back to the window as he heard another rumble, just in time to watch S.T.A.R. Labs explode.

"Whoa." he said, his eyes going wide. He was sure that was not what was meant to happen. What if people were hurt? Sebastian looked at Iris, who's attention had also been caught by the events outside. Barely seconds later, a loud clap of thunder shook the building.

***

"You can't be in here!"

"We're family!" Iris yelled as the nurse prevented her and Sebastian from reaching Barry. Tears fell down his face. What if he lost Barry? "Barry!"

***

Sebastian was unable to stay until Barry woke up, he had to go back to Paris. Iris had promised to keep him updated on any changes with Barry.

He returned over spring break, to see Barry. He'd been in a coma nearly four months.

Sebastian walked into S.T.A.R. Labs by himself. Iris would have gone with if she didn't have class. He got lost easily. After getting lost eight times, he was getting very annoyed. had he gone to the right floor? There were so many.

He was about to give up, when he heard a voice.

"Cisco, what did you do?"

"I did nothing!"

"Cisco!"

"What? I didn't do anything!"

Sebastian followed the voices to find a man and a woman arguing in the hallway. The man had his back turned to Sebastian, the other didn't notice him.

"Um...excuse me?" he said, not wanting to disrupt what seemed to be possibly important. The man jumped.

"Oh, my Jesus- do not do that!" he said, turning to look at Sebastian. He gave him a look of suspicion. "Who're you?"

"I'm here to see Barry." Sebastian said.

"He's in there." the woman said. "I'll show you."

"Thank you." Sebastian said. The woman led him into the room she'd referred to, then left, probably to finish the argument that'd been occurring moments before. "Hey, Barry..."


	2. 2

"Don't tell Iris about what you can do." Joe said. Barry nodded. "And I wouldn't tell Sebastian either. He's already been through enough."

"Yeah." Barry muttered. As hard as would be to not tell Iris and Sebastian, it was the best for the two. Sebastian especially- he lived in a whole other country, and he was younger. It'd cause Sebastian to worry too much about him. 

"Speaking of Sebastian, you should probably tell him you're awake." Joe said, before walking away. Barry furrowed his eyebrows. 

"Wait a minute, you didn't tell him?" Barry asked. "Joe!"

***

The second Sebastian learned that Barry was awake, he wanted to get on the next plane to Central City. Unfortunately, he still had school, and his parents wouldn't let him skip. Weekend trips weren't worth the time to make, so he was forced to wait until Christmas break rolled around.

Joe and Iris had promised not to tell Barry that was coming so he could surprise him. He got a taxi to Jitters, a local coffee shop, where Iris had told him Barry was currently. As he walked in, Barry's back was turned to him. Sebastian walked in. Iris waved to him, and he waved back before approaching Barry from behind. He was talking to a man a few years older than him. Sebastian slid into the seat next to Barry, and leaned over the table.

"So, what are we talking about?" Sebastian asked with a grin.

"Sebastian? What are you doing here?" Barry asked.

"I figured I'd just drop by for a visit." Sebastian said with a shrug.

Barry grinned at his younger brother, and pulled him into a hug. Then he remembered Oliver was still sitting there.

"Um, Oliver, this is my brother Sebastian." Barry said. "Sebastian, this is my friend, Oliver."

Sebastian gave Oliver a small smile. "Hey." he said. "I'm not interrupting you guys or anything, am I?"

"No. Perfect timing, actually." Oliver said. "Right, Barry?"

"Yeah." Barry breathed, and took a sip of his coffee.

"I missed something, didn't I?" Sebastian asked, pouting slightly. Barry laughed.

"Nothing much." Barry said. "Stop making that face."

"But making this face is fun."

"So? Stop making it."

"No."

Barry poked Sebastian's side, right where he was ticklish. Sebastian screeched, and jerked to the side in an attempt to protect his side from Barry. Barry just laughed, and Sebastian glared.

"I hate you." he muttered.

"Hey." a blonde woman said, approaching the three with Iris.

"Hey." Barry said. "Felicity, this is my brother, Sebastian. Sebastian, this is Felicity."

"Hi." Sebastian said.

"Ready to go?" Felicity asked Oliver, who nodded. "It was great to see you guys again, and it was nice to meet you Sebastian."

"You too." Sebastian said. As soon as they were gone, Sebastian looked at Barry. "How do you know Oliver Queen?"

***

Sebastian was excited to help Joe and Barry decorate the West house. They spent hours on it, but it looked great after. The tree was neatly decorated, tinsel hung around, and Iris had made some eggnog. She had made a batch that was non-alcoholic, because Sebastian was too young to drink.

Joe ended up being called into work, and Sebastian was left with Barry and Iris.

"We're gonna do this now?" Barry asked, as Iris dragged both him and Sebastian onto the floor. "It's still a few days from Christmas."

"I can't wait any longer." Iris said, handing Barry his gift.

As soon as they finished exchanging gifts, there was a knock on the door. Iris stood up to get it.

"Hey, babe." a voice greeted. Barry had mentioned Iris's boyfriend, Eddie. Sebastian turned around. "Hey, Barry, and..."

"Sebastian." Sebastian filled in for him.

"Sebastian." Eddie said. "So, are we tree trimming?"

"Yeah. Come on."

***

Later that night, the West house was crowded. Besides Joe, Iris, Barry, and Sebastian, Eddie was also there, and the two people from S.T.A.R. Labs. Barry and Sebastian had spent nearly the whole day together, enjoying the short time they had before Sebastian had to go home. Barry even managed to get the day off of work.

Sebastian was currently in the kitchen with Barry and Iris. Sebastian had perched himself on top of the counter. Iris handed Sebastian a small glass of eggnog, winking at him. Sebastian realized that she meant she had given him the eggnog with the alcohol. Barry seemed to notice too.

"Hey, no." Barry said, grabbing the glass from Sebastian.

"Come on, Barry. It's Christmas. Besides, it's just a small glass." Iris said. Barry was giving Iris a stern look. "It's also not a potent as the rest. I put some of the batch I made for him in it too."

Barry sighed. "You do realize if Joe finds out, he'll be pissed?" he asked, handing the cup back to Sebastian. Sebastian glanced at the two with raised eyebrows.

"Don't worry about it Barry, it's just going to be this once." Iris said, before walking into the living room. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at Barry.

"Don't give me that look." Barry said.

"Vous êtes alors fouettée." Sebastian said, and took a sip of the eggnog. Barry scrunched his nose up in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Sebastian began laughing. "Sebastian Allen-Smythe, tell me what you said."

"Nope."

"Please?"

"Nope." 

"Guys, it's time." the two heard Iris say. Sebastian hopped down from the counter and walked to the living room.


	3. 3

Barry sighed. Today was a slow day. He hadn't been called by S.T.A.R. Labs to take care of a meta-human or to test his abilities more, and he had finished his school work. He glanced at the clock for the eighth time in the last twenty minutes. Two minutes had passed. It was barely eleven. He had a lot of energy, but nothing to do.

Sebastian had left to go back to Paris because he had school, so he couldn't just see if he wanted to do something.

It seemed the universe took pity on the twenty-one year old, as his phone rang. Barry's eyes lit up with excitement as he pulled out the phone and glanced at the caller ID.

Or maybe it was mocking him. 

Barry groaned. It was some random telemarketer. He hit the red decline button, and threw it onto the couch next to him. He was half reluctant to grab it as it began ringing again. This time, thankfully, he wasn't disappointed. The caller ID read S.T.A.R. Labs. He quickly answered it.

"Hey, what's up?" he asked.

"Bank robbery on third street. It looks like it's Snart." Cisco's voice came through the phone.

"Again? Seriously?" Barry asked as he stood up from the couch.

"Yeah." Cisco said.

"Okay, I'm on my way."

***

"Sebastian, come here for minute." Sebastian's mom said.

"Yeah?" he asked as he walked in to the living room.

"We're going to be moving to Ohio." she said.

"Wait, are you serious? We're going back?" he asked.

"Yes, Sebastian." his mother said.

He wanted to start jumping around in excitement, but he didn't. He loved Paris, he really did, but he wanted to be closer to his brother.

"When?" he asked.

"In the summer. Now, go set the table. Dinner will be ready soon." 

Sebastian could barely contain his excitement.

"Okay, Mom." he responded. 

"Also, let your father know or he won't leave his study until it's cold." 

Sebastian nodded and left the living room with a slight bounce in his step.

***

"C'mon...pick up, pick up, pick up..." Sebastian muttered to nobody in particular as he waited for Barry to answer the phone. He cheered quietly as he heard the click signaling the phone had been answered.

"Hey, Sebastian, what's up?" a voice that didn't belong to Barry came through the phone. Sebastian wasn't sure, but he believed it belonged to Cisco.

"Where's Barry?" he asked.

"He went out for a run. I texted him that he left his phone here, but- ow, Caitlin! It was a joke."

There was a small scuffle on the other end, that ended with Caitlin's voice coming through the phone.

"Sorry, Sebastian, he's just being an idiot. Barry just went to get some coffee, said he was up late studying." Caitlin said. "I can have him call you back if you want?"

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "Thanks, Caitlin."

"Yeah. Bye, Sebastian."

"Bye."

Sebastian sighed and hung up the call, before collapsing on his bed. He had no idea what to do now. He wasn't tired, so sleeping wasn't an option. He grabbed his laptop, and opened YouTube. There had to be something to entertain him.

Twenty minutes later, he paused the video that he was watching to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"Hey." Barry said. "Caitlin said you called."

"Yeah." Sebastian said. "I have some news."

"Good or bad?" Barry asked.

"We're moving." Sebastian said.

"Okay, that could go either way." Barry said. "Where?"

"Ohio." Sebastian said. "It's a lot closer than Paris."

"That's great." Barry said. Sebastian could hear his grin in his voice. "When?"

"This summer." Sebastian said. "I'm so excited."

"Yeah, me too." Barry said. "Hey, I've got to go. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah. Bye, Barry." Sebastian said.

***

"So...what did he call for?" Cisco asked. Caitlin gave him a look. "What? I'm curious."

"He just wanted to tell me that his family is moving to Ohio." Barry answered.

"That's great, Barry." Caitlin said.

"Yeah, it is." Barry said. Cisco narrowed his eyes at him.

"You don't seem very excited." he commented.

"I am." Barry said. "But what if somebody learns my identity and tries to use him against me. It would be hard to when he's overseas, but now he's just going to be a few hours away."

"Dude, don't worry about it." Cisco said. "The chances of that happening are very unlikely."

Barry sighed. "You're right." he said.

"Did you get anything on Snart?"

"Not yet. But we're working on it. It shouldn't take l-" Cisco was cut off as the computers began beeping. "Never mind."


	4. 4

Summer break could not come sooner for Sebastian. The days felt like they were dragging on. he started packing as soon as May hit. He was too excited for this move.

Sebastian had been told that he'd be going to a boarding school in Ohio, so he ended up having to unpack it all, and repack, sorting out what he wanted to take with him. That was a huge pain.

Now he was completely bored. Everything but some clothes, his laptop, his bedding, an alarm clock, and his toiletries. And he didn't want to dig through his bags to find something to do, and he'd already exhausted his phone and laptop. He'd already tried texting Barry, but he didn't respond.

Sebastian (1:57 p.m.):  
Barry, I'm bored.

Sebastian (2:03 p.m.):  
Help me.

Sebastian (2:18 p.m.):  
Barry?

Sebastian (2:19 p.m.):  
Wait, it's got to be pretty early there.

Sebastian (2:21 p.m.):  
Yeah. I just looked it up.

Sebastian (2:22 p.m.):  
It's like 7.

Sebastian (2:24 p.m.):  
Wake up.

Sebastian (2:24 p.m.):  
Barry.

Sebastian (2:24 p.m.):  
Wake up.

Missed call from Sebastian (2:24 p.m.)

Sebastian (2:24 p.m.):  
I'm bored.

Sebastian (2:24 p.m.):  
Barry.

Sebastian (2:25 p.m.):  
Barry.

Sebastian (2:25 p.m.):  
Barry

Missed call from Sebastian (2:25 p.m.):

Sebastian (2:25 p.m.):  
Barry!

Sebastian (2:26 p.m.):  
Fine. Be that way.

Sebastian (2:26 p.m.):  
I'm gonna get coffee.

Sebastian (2:27 p.m.):  
Wake up before I get back.

Sebastian (3:02 p.m.):  
Barry

Sebastian (3:02 p.m.):  
BARRY

Sebastian (3:03 p.m.):  
Bartholomew

Missed call from Sebastian (3:04 p.m.)

Sebastian (3:04 p.m.):  
I can't believe you're just abandoning me like this

Sebastian (3:05 p.m.):  
Jerk

Sebastian (3:05 p.m.):  
Stop ignoring me Bartholomew

Sebastian (3:05 p.m):  
BAAARRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY

Missed call from Sebastian (3:05 p.m)

Sebastian (3:06 p.m.):

I'm done talking to you.

Sebastian (3:07 p.m.):  
...

Barry (6:59 p.m.):  
...

Barry (7:00 p.m.):  
I feel like I should be concerned.

Barry (7:00 p.m.):  
But I'm laughing so hard rn.

Barry (7:11 p.m.):  
So you text me at 7 in the morning.

Barry (7:11 p.m.):  
On my day off

Barry (7:11 p.m.):  
Then I finally text back

Barry (7:12 p.m.):  
And you don't respond.

Sebastian (7:13 p.m):  
Did you seriously sleep until noon?

Barry (7:14 p.m.):  
I don't have class today.

Barry (7:15 p.m.):  
And I was up late last night

Sebastian (7:17 p.m.):  
But I was BORED

Barry (7:19 p.m.):  
But I was tired and didn't care

Sebastian (7:20 p.m.):  
...

Sebastian (7:21 p.m.):  
Fine

Sebastian (7:22 p.m.):  
See if I care next time you're bored

Barry (7:22 p.m.):  
See if I care next time you're tired

Sebastian (7:23 p.m.):  
Whatever

Barry (7:25 p.m.):

Whatever

***

June 28th Sebastian was on a plane to Central City. He ended up unpacking, and packing again for the third time, because he was going to Central City for a few weeks, then going to Ohio. 

The plane took off smoothly, but Sebastian seemed to be in luck, as he got the best seat on the plane. The one with the kid kicking his chair from behind. Sebastian huffed in annoyance, and sank low in his chair. He plugged in his headphones and began watching Guardians of the Galaxy on his phone, ignoring the kid kicking his chair, or at least attempting to.

Hours later, the plane finally landed in Central City. The kid had long since stopped kicking his chair and fallen asleep. Sebastian stood up, and stretched for a moment, before grabbing his backpack and getting off the plane. He got his bag from the luggage claim, and located Barry in the airport.

"Hey." Sebastian said as he hugged his older brother.

"Hi." Barry said.

"Did you tell Joe I was coming?" Sebastian asked. Barry snorted.

"Of course not. Where's the fun in that?" Barry asked.

"Cool. Let's go." Sebastian said. "Did you tell Iris?"

"No." Barry said. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at him. "We aren't on speaking terms right now."

"Why?" Sebastian questioned.

"It's nothing." Barry lied, but Sebastian saw right through it.

"What happened, Barry?" Sebastian asked.

"Nothing, drop it." Barry said. Sebastian frowned, but dropped the subject. "How was your flight?"

"It was great." Sebastian said sarcastically. "There was some kid kicking my chair."

***

Barry sat in his room, looking over his textbooks. He was taking a couple of summer classes to make up for the time he missed while in his coma.

Barry felt a random urge to look up, and when he did, he noticed a familiar figure standing in the middle of the street. Barry stood up from his chair, trying to get a better look at the figure, to make sure it was the speedster who had killed his mother. Confirming it was him in his mind, Barry sped outside.

"Hey, Barry!" Sebastian said, racing upstairs. "You'll never-"

Sebastian frowned as he burst into Barry's room, not seeing his brother. He scratched the back of his neck. He hadn't seen Barry come downstairs, and there was no where else he could be. "Barry?"

Barry sped after the man in yellow, until they stopped miles away from the West house.

"It was you." Barry said. "You were the one in my house that night. You killed my mother. Why?"

"If you want to know that, you're going to have to catch me." the man in yellow said, before speeding away, Barry not far behind.


	5. 5

Sebastian looked up as he heard the door open. Barry didn't seem to take notice that Sebastian was still up.

"Where did you go?" Sebastian asked, causing Barry to jump.

"You scared me." Barry said, dancing around the subject.

"And you disappeared." Sebastian said.

"What are you doing up? It's, like, eleven thirty." Barry said.

"It's the summer. I have nowhere to be tomorrow morning." Sebastian said. "Why are you avoiding the subject?"

"Because it doesn't matter. I had to do something really quick." Barry said. "And don't ask me what it was, I can't tell you."

"Then how did you leave without me noticing? I hadn't moved from this spot until I went up to your room to tell you something, and you weren't there. And what the hell happened to your face?"

Barry shrugged. "I don't know why you didn't see me leave." he lied, and Sebastian could see through the lie, and narrowed his eyes at Barry. "Sebastian, drop it. I'm going to bed."

Without letting Sebastian say anything else, he went upstairs. Sebastian sat on the couch, wondering what Barry could be hiding from him.

***

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

Barry looked at Sebastian in confusion. "What? No. What does that have to do with literally anything?"

"You said you couldn't tell me where you went the other day. So I'm trying to guess."

"Why wouldn't I be able to tell you that I had a girlfriend?" Barry asked. Sebastian shrugged.

"It was the only thing that I could think of that didn't involve something illegal." he said.

"Wh- Sebastian, I told you to drop it." Barry said.

"And I didn't listen." Sebastian said. "Let me at least try to guess what it is."

"No." Barry said.

"Why? Are you doing something illegal?"

"No."

"Then what are you hiding?"

"You really want to know?" Barry said, standing up and moving around the room. "I've got superpowers. That's what I've been hiding. You think I don't want to tell you? I want to because you'd love it, but I can't. Not with Mom's killer back. You're already going to be under enough stress at your new school without worrying about what's going on here."

Barry looked at the ceiling, avoiding Sebastian's gaze.

"Nothing." he muttered. Sebastian narrowed his eyes.

"Liar." he said.

"Sebastian, please!" Barry said, his head snapping down to look at Sebastian. "If I could tell you, I would. But I can't. So drop it." His tone was harsher than he meant, and one that Sebastian hadn't ever heard from Barry before. Barry rubbed his temples, feeling a headache forming as he noticed the slightly hurt expression on Sebastian's face. "Look, I've just been really stressed lately. I'm working with S.T.A.R. Labs on top of my school work. That's where I went the other night. Something came up and they needed me. I went out the window because I knew you'd ask me where I was going, and I need to get there as quick as I could."

Sebastian sighed. "Why didn't you just tell me that then when I asked?" he asked.

Barry groaned. "Because you just never stop asking questions." he said. 

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked. Barry raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh. Okay. Got it. Can I ask you one more question?" Barry groaned loudly once again. "Why the window?"

"Shut up." Barry said.

"Or what?" Sebastian challenged.

"Or...this." Barry leaned over and began tickling his younger brother. Sebastian shrieked and tried to get away from Barry, effectively falling off of the couch. Barry very easily managed to scramble off the couch and continue to tickle Sebastian, pinning him to the ground by sitting on him.

"Barry! Stop!" Sebastian said through giggles. "I'm sorry!"

"No you're not!" Barry said.

"Tickle abuse!" Sebastian yelled, then shrieked as Barry went for his most ticklish spot. "Tickle abuse! I hate you!" Sebastian shrieked, trying to deflect Barry's hands "Iris, help me!"

Iris looked bewildered as she walked downstairs. "I swear, you two are the weirdest human beings on this planet." she said.

"Help me!" Sebastian said. By this point, his face was bright red. "I'm being tickle abused!"

"Yeah, I'm not interfering." she said, and walked back upstairs.

"No! Iris! Don't leave me! Barry stop!"

Once Barry finally stopped tickling Sebastian and stood up, Sebastian kicked his leg.

"Hey!" Barry said.

"Jerk." Sebastian breathed. Barry laughed. "I hate you."

***

"Tell your son to stop bullying me." Sebastian complained to Henry.

"What did Barry do?" Henry asked.

"He wouldn't stop tickling me." Sebastian complained. Henry chuckled.

"How're you doing, kiddo?" he asked.

"Great, Dad. We're moving to Ohio." Sebastian said.

"That's great news. You going to miss Paris?"

"I don't know. Maybe a little." Sebastian shrugged as he spoke. "How are you doing?"

"It's a bit early, but happy birthday, kiddo." Henry said.

"Thanks, Dad." Sebastian said.


End file.
